


Triple Fun

by dia_dove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yuuri, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_dove/pseuds/dia_dove
Summary: Chris asks Yuuri and Viktor if he can join in on a night of fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I'm posting this!!! I originally wrote it as just self indulgent smut but someone on tumblr asked about it so, I thought i'd share here to.   
> This is my first time writing smut like this, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. 
> 
> I was kinda inspired by that episode where Viktor and Chris jumped on Yuuri in the bed.

 

  


Yuuri swallowed, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. He was nervous and was shifting in place on the bed. Behind him sat Viktor, in front of him Chris.

“You okay?” Viktor asked, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around him.

Yuuri furrowed his brow. “No I’m not okay, I’m-“

“Nervous?” Chris asked, staring at him and smiling. “he was sitting in front of him, hands slowly undoing the zipper on Yuuri’s jacket. “Ah, it would be your first time doing something like this, isn’t it?”

Yuuri’s heart was beating out of his chest.

How could he have let this happen? Why was he agreeing to such an arrangement? Chris had approached them both, asking bluntly if he could have sex with them. Yuuri had laughed about it, thinking it was a joke, surely no one had the balls to actually ask something like that, right?

He was wrong, Chris was serious and Viktor had said yes if he agreed to it. And when Yuuri saw the sparkle in Viktor’s eye, he knew he wouldn’t be able to say no.

So here they were.

“Yuuri, don’t be nervous okay.” Viktor said, pressing his lips against the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “We’ll take good care of you.”

Chris finished unzipping Yuuri’s jacket and pulled if off slowly. He tossed it to the floor before meeting Yuuri’s eyes.

Yuuri looked away, anywhere but his eyes. Chris was far too pretty for his own good, which was half the reason Yuuri didn’t mind the arrangement.

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s hands snaked around his waist now, going to his pants. He popped his button open then unzipped him.

Chris assisted, his hands thumbing the wait of his jeans. “Lift your hips for me beautiful.” He purred, and Yuuri blushed at the sound.

Chris pulled Yuuri’s pants all the way off, tossing them to the floor.

“Such pretty legs.” Chris smirks, walking his fingers across the exposed flesh.

“All of him is beautiful.” Viktor corrects, hands traveling under Yuuri’s shirt, feeling the muscle underneath.

“S-stop.” Yuuri blushes as cold hands pinch at his nipples.

He watches as Chris stands and begins to pull off his own shirt. “Get him all hot bothered for me Viktor. I wanna see how he falls apart to your touch.” He removes his pants, then underwear and sits at the foot of the bed, watching.

“Yuuri…” Viktor kisses his neck as his fingers pull and twist at pink nubs. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

Yuuri winces. His cock springing to life as Viktor pinches his nipples between his fingers. He squeezed his thighs together, fully aware of Chris’ heated gaze.

“Let’s give him a nice show Yuuri.” Viktor mutters, one hand teasing his nipple while the other goes lower, dipping into his boxers and grabbing his hardening length.

Yuuri blushes, eyes going shut as Viktor fondles his member. He leans back, resting his head under Viktor’s chin. “Viktor…”

“Yuuri, spread your legs will you?”

Yuuri hesitated for a moment, before slowly parting his legs. He didn’t dare open his eyes. He could feel Chris’ stare. Knew he had to look absolutely lewd, a blushing mess with shaking legs and a hand down his boxers.

He could feel his cock hardening. The thought of someone watching him and Viktor was-as difficult it was to admit- arousing.

“You’re getting all nice and wet Yuuri. Can you see Chris?”

Chris smiled, crawling up to the two. “I could see better if you removed these.” He tugged at Yuuri’s boxers.”

Yuuri lifted his hips again, face red, as Chris slipped the last of his coverage off of him. He was bare now, in nothing but a shirt, which Viktor removed immediately after, leaving him naked and vulnerable.

“Are you still okay with this?” Chris put a hand to Yuuri’s chest, palming at his breast and brushing across hard nipples.

“Ahn.” Yuuri lets a moan slip out. “Y-yes.” He replies, eyes opening in time to see Chris close the gap between them and bring their lips together.

Chris kissed him softly at first, pulling back for a moment and smiling. “Is this okay?”

Yuuri opens to speak but only a moan comes out as Viktor thumbs the head of his cock.

“Open your mouth next time Yuuri.” Viktor smiles, dragging a tongue across his neck. “Wrap your arms around him and do it okay.”

Yuuri nods reluctantly, hands shaking as they go around Chris’ neck.

Chris leans forward, crushing their lip together, hands going to Yuuri’s hair and taking a handful of it and tugging.

Yuuri moans at the sharp pain before parting his lips like Viktor had asked. Chris invades his mouth, dominating him. He feels him exploring his mouth tangling their tongues together. He feels saliva tickling down his lips which Chris promptly laps up and forces back in his mouth.

He’s only further encouraged when he feel Viktor’s arousal pressed against his tailbone.

He gasps as Viktor shifts, pushing Yuuri on top of Chris. “I want to be naked to.” He whines, slipping off his shirt.

Yuuri pulls away from the kiss when he feels Chris’ hands cupping his ass. “C-Chris!”

“Just as I thought, plump and round.”  He squeezes. “Viktor how do you even hold back when he’s skating in that tight little outfit of his.”

“I don’t.” Viktor smiles as he undoes his pants. “I take him to the restroom and suck him off as I touch myself.”

“Stop saying embarrassing things!” Yuuri hides his face in Chris’ chest. His cheeks had never been so flush.

Chris smiles, rocking his hips, letting his erection rub against Yuuri’s own. Yuuri grips his shoulders, his breathing heavily.  

Viktor kicks off his pants and briefs, laughing at Yuuri’s reactions. He walks to his bag, pulling out a bottle of lube.

Yuuri can feel Chris’ cock rubbing more eagerly against him. He finds himself rolling his own hips, adding to the friction. He still couldn’t believe he was in such a situation.

He feels the bed dip under Viktor’s weight.

“Hands and knees now Yuuri, I have to prepare you really well okay.” He says, snapping the bottle open and squeezing a handful into his hand.

Yuuri nods, lifting himself off of Chris, who moves from under him.

He feels Viktor parting his cheeks, before a warm and slick finger is rubbing at his entrance. Viktor massages him slowly, putting enough pressure down to tease, but not enough to penetrate.

“Ehh, Viktor, You can’t have all the fun with him.” Chris says stroking himself.

Viktor stops what he’s doing for a moment, hands reaching forward as he slips his fingers in Yuuri’s mouth. “Is it okay if he uses this Yuuri?” he asks.

Yuuri sucks on his fingers, tongue wrapping around the digits as he thrust them in and out of his mouth. If he was going to do this, he was going to enjoy it thoroughly.

“Is that a yes?”

Yuuri nods and Viktor pulls his hands free. “Open up then.”

Yuuri does as he asks, opening his mouth wide as Chris positions himself in front of him. He puts the tip of his cock to Yuuri lips and pushes in slowly.

Chris let’s out a breath as he’s encased in warmth.

“Make him feel good Yuuri, and I’ll make you feel good.” He pushes a finger into Yuuri.

Yuuri hums at the feeling. He grabs a hold of the base of Chris’ dick, pulling it out of his mouth before trailing his tongue on the underside. Chris is heavy against his tongue, he’s not even completely hard yet and he’s still this big. Yuuri strokes him before taking him into his mouth once again. He sucks hard, pulling a moan from Chris’ lips.

“That’s it Yuuri.” Viktor, pushes his finger in and out while caressing his back. He adds another finger scissoring them inside his lover who squirms at the feeling. He smiles as he twists his fingers inside, licking his lips as Yuuri clenches around him. “Someone is very eager. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you soon okay.”

Yuuri responds by swallowing Chris deeper, bobbing his head up and down on his length. He can feel Chris twitching inside him.

Yuuri hums against his cock, pulling it out of his mouth and stroking. When pre-cum beads at the tip and trails down the head, Yuuri laps it up with his tongue.

“Fuck…” Chris breathes as Yuuri takes him in his mouth again. He rocks his hips slightly.

“That’s a good boy Yuuri.” Viktor thrusts his fingers deeper.

“I’m getting really close.” Chris smiles, fisting a handful of Yuuri’s hair and tugging lightly. He thrust his hips, his cock hitting the back of Yuuri’s throat. “Can I come in his mouth?”

Viktor smiles, adding a third finger inside his quivering lover. “Go ahead.” He probes deeper. “, Make sure you don’t swallow though Yuuri, understand?”

Yuuri pulls away from Chris with a wet pop, cheeks red and lips red and sore. “I-I understand.” He says before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. To have someone other than Viktor fill his mouth was…unimaginable, yet here he was eagerly sucking away at another man’s cock while his boyfriend fingered him from behind.

Chris tosses his head back and grunts as he comes. He fills Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri has to pull away to prevent himself from swallowing. He lets the come fall from his lips and onto the bed. He pants, eyes fluttering closed.

“Fuck.” Chris furrows his brow, hands going to Yuuri’s face and wiping the cum from his lips. “He’s erotic Viktor.”

“Isn’t he?”

Yuuri drops his head as Viktor presses against his prostate. “V-Viktor.” He moans reaching between his legs and pulling at his cock. His legs trembled at the touch after being ignored for so long.

“I’m adding another finger okay.” Viktor says. “You’re doing so good love.” He adds more lubricant to his hand. “You ready?”

“Y-yeah,” He takes a deep breath as Viktor slides his fingers back in.

Viktor rubs his back as he adds a fourth finger. “You’re doing so good baby.”

Yuuri whimpers as Viktor’s fingers thrust in and out of him. “I can’t anymore, Viktor. I wanna come.”

“I have to make sure you’re ready.”

“I’m ready, just please, put it in.”

Viktor smiles, pulling his fingers free. “Face me now.”

Yuuri does so quickly, attacking Viktor’s mouth with his own. He sucks on Viktor’s bottom lip, hands going to Viktor’s hard cock and stroking.  

“I want it inside me. Viktor, please.” He hisses as Viktor bites at his lip.

Viktor laughs at his eagerness. “We need to re-adjust, Yuuri.” He gently pushes him off. scooting them to the edge of the bed. He leans back on his elbows, legs dangling over the side. “Get the lube.”

Yuuri grabs it, handing it to Viktor. He watches as Viktor lubes himself up before tossing the bottle to Chris.

“Come on now.” He pulls at Yuuri’s arm.

Quickly, Yuuri climbs on top of him, positioning himself over Viktor’s cock. He lowers his hips slowly closing his eyes as he bottoms out. Viktor had prepped him well.

“How do you feel?” Viktor asked cupping Yuuri’s face in his hands.

Yuuri smiles down at him. “I’m fine, perfect.”

Viktor rocks his hip slightly. “You ready?”

Yuuri breath hitches at the subtle feeling, rocking his hips in response. He leans forward, capturing Viktor’s lips.

“Can you handle it?” he breathes against his lips.

“Yes.” He nods. God what’s he getting himself into. It was like something out of porno.

He feels Chris place his hand on the small of his back before slowly moving south, spreading his cheeks apart just a bit more than they already were. Then he feels it, the head of his cock against his entrance.

“Take a breath okay, don’t forget to breathe.” Viktor grabs Yuuri’s cock and begins to stroke him slowly as Chris pushes into him gently.

It hurts. It hurts a lot and Yuuri squeezes his eyes shut as tears swell in his eyes. He was being stretched so far he thought he might rip in half.

“Relax Yuuri.” Chris rubs his back. “It’s okay, it’ll feel good soon okay promise.”

They give Yuuri a moment to adjust to fullness, waiting until he gives the okay.

Chris moves his hips slowly, cock rubbing against Viktor’s inside Yuuri’s hole. Pants and moans filled the room as he picked up his pace, sliding his length further and further inside the man quivering below him.

Yuuri places his hands on either side of Viktor’s head, keeping himself as steady as he can. The pain had quickly dulled to impossible pleasure as both Viktor and Chris began thrusting into him. Yuuri whimpered, and moaned, and screamed out in bliss. He chanted both of their names, mouth hanging open.

Chris had his hands on his back while Viktor continued to stroke him in time with their thrust.

“Does it feel good? Viktor grunted, watching as Yuuri’s face twisted in satisfaction.

“Yes! Good-ah!”

“I told you he could take it.” Viktor smiles.

Chris leans forward, angling his thrust as best he can. “It’s so tight.”

“I can’t anymore.” Yuuri breaths heavily, head dropping between his shoulders. “I can’t, I’m gonna come.”

“Go ahead love.” Viktor smirks, a bead of sweat running down his brow.

Yuuri doesn’t hesitate, biting his lip as he comes in hot spurts across Viktor’s stomach and chest. His body quivers with pleasure the stimulation continues and the two cocks inside him press into the deepest parts of him. His cock leaks more and his moans turn in almost a scream. “S-stop no more. Viktor, Chris-too much.” He can’t get the words out right. His body is so sensitive, but the thrust don’t stop and soon Viktor has his hand around his cock again.

Yuuri’s body jerks at the touch. Everything is tingling and his toes curl at the torturous overstimulation.

“Just a bit more Yuuri, you’re doing so well.” Viktor praises as Yuuri’s body shakes from complete and utter pleasure.

“I’m close to.” Chris pants behind him. “Don’t worry Yuuri, I’ll pull out I promised Viktor.” He laughs when he feels Yuuri clench around him.

When Chris and Viktor come, it’s almost at the same time. Chris comes first, pulling out of Yuuri and shooting his load across his back.

Viktor comes last, vigorously thrusting into Yuuri’s heat now that he had sole access. Yuuri bounces on his lap, whimpering as Viktor empties himself his stretched hole.

The three are still, panting as they come down from the high. Yuuri lifts himself off of Viktor, climbing slowly to the top of the bed and collapsing. His hips and ass were throbbing, he would honestly be surprised if he moved from the bed tomorrow.

He feels the bed shift as Viktor crawls up beside him and pulls him into his arms. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri nods.

“Good, I’ll take good care of you tomorrow okay.” He presses his lips to his forehead and Yuuri smiles.

“Chris are you staying the night?” Yuuri asks, blushing when he sees the man climb up on the bed beside him.

“Are you really blushing now Yuuri, after all this?” he laughs, petting his head. “I don’t want to overstay me welcome.”

“I-it’s fine, really.”

Chris stares down at him, thinking. “I guess I can’t refuse that cute little face of yours.” He relaxes back against the pillow. “Thank you Yuuri for the wonderful experience.”

“We should do it again.” Viktor beams.

Yuuri lets out a heavy sigh. “As great as that was, you’re not both doing it at the same time again okay. I prefer being able to walk in the morning.”

“Does that mean we can take turn?” Viktor questions.

Chris laughs. “Maybe Viktor should be the one on the receiving end next time.”

Yuuri is the one to laugh this time. “Hmmm, I think I like that idea.” He leans into Viktor.

Viktor groans. “Fiiiiinee, but only because you asked Yuuri.”

“How’s tomorrow sound?”

“NO CHRIS!” both Viktor and Yuuri responded in unison.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
